Such a conventional inkjet type image forming apparatus is known that includes an inkjet head and an ink tank. The inkjet head is configured to eject ink. The ink tank can accommodate ink to be supplied to the inkjet head.
The ink tank is directly supplied with ink externally of the image forming apparatus. With such a tank-supply style image forming apparatus, a running cost can be reduced, compared with a cartridge type image forming apparatus in which ink is supplied by exchanging a cartridge accommodating ink.
The present disclosure has been developed further from the above described conventional technique.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus with an ink tank.